


My Brother-In-Law

by TheSwissGuy



Category: My Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Family, M/M, Marine, Str8, Weddings, brother-in-law, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwissGuy/pseuds/TheSwissGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd love to have a piece of my straight, gorgeous brother-in-law Josh before he is eternally wed to my sister Linda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother-In-Law

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everybody
> 
> This is my first post here ever. It's a completely fictional story I wrote about 5 years ago at the age of 15/16. I didn't want to rewrite it and kill the vibe of the story so I just edited the worst mistakes and layout-screw-ups. Excuse my English mistakes, I am not a native speaker.  
> I've posted this story on other websites but I barely ever received feedback. I'm hoping for a lot more feedback here, so please comment and leave Kudos if you enjoyed it, it gives me a lot of the necessary motivation for future stories. And let me know if you want further episodes of this series (this specific story is finished).
> 
> Enjoy! :)

I was sharing a room with my future brother-in-law at a bed and breakfast in the little town where he and my younger sister would be married. Josh wasn't just a nice enough guy, he was drop-dead gorgeous, something I'd had to deal with only for short periods of time; when Linda brought him home to meet the family, and now on leave from the marines for her wedding. It was more difficult this time because we were not only sharing the intimacy of the same room, we were sharing the same bed, thanks to a screw up by the B&B staff.

The day she brought him home to meet the family would have been worse had I not been heading for Switzerland. It was only for the day and then he was out of my life, but not out of my mind. I could only ponder what little hells there might be in the future, having him as a permanent member of the family.  
It was on the 4th of July and we were having a cookout with aunts and uncles and nieces and nephews as a send-off for me and Linda thought it would be a good time to introduce us to Josh; and to make my life miserable. Josh showed up wearing denim shorts and hiking boots with a gray athletic T-shirt and baseball cap. They were regular shorts off the rack but the way they fit him was almost indecent. They looked tailor-made for his body. His muscular thighs filled out the legs to bursting, slung low on his lean hips and his butt stuffed them in back. He had one of those butts that made a belt unnecessary. The front looked like he had something extra stuffed inside. He fairly burst out of his T-shirt-arms, pecs and shoulders - you could even see the outlines of his ab muscles through the material a certain way he moved. He charmed my mother and my aunts and impressed the hell out of my dad and my uncles and only God knows what he did to me. He knew he was charming the others but he had no idea what he was doing to me. He was properly respectful, I think because I was older by four years and because I was a marine, but at the same time he was a lot of fun. My young nieces and nephews practically idolized him. He was also very athletic, obviously, but so was I.  
We played volley ball with the kids and there was football and we played catch - all of the studly things that guys do at a gathering. Linda watched his every move, almost worshipful; I didn't blame her. I was enjoying the sight of his constantly rippling muscles myself. I prayed he would take his shirt off. Mom called Linda to help with dinner and Josh and I went out behind the garage to play basketball. We were pretty evenly matched and both very competitive. His T-shirt was soon soaked to a darker gray. He looked sexy as hell, like the jocks back in high school after practice or PE class, only Josh was no high schooler. When he pulled his shirt up to wipe his face the sight of his abs took my breath away. His stomach looked like a plate of armor.  
"Damn, I need a good hosing down," he said as we were coming around the corner of the garage.  
"That can be arranged," I said and before he knew it I had the hose turned on and was spraying him. He yelped and tried to dance out of the way but then he gave in and stood and took it and let me spray him till he was soaked. Linda came around to see what was going on.  
"What are you two little boys doing?" she asked, laughing. She left to get him a towel. Josh went up on the porch and pulled off his T-shirt to wring the water out. I was nearly lightheaded at the sight of his bare, muscular torso. God, he was built! The others noticed, too. I swore I heard a hush fall over the place, but only for a second before they recovered. Linda came out with the towel and I saw the longing in her eyes when she looked at his near-naked body. If she wasn't my sister I would have seen raw lust. Again, I didn't blame her.  
"You're not going to be allowed to eat at mom's table like that, with your bare chest sticking out," I told him. "I'll get you a dry T-shirt. I don't think my jeans will fit you, though.”  
"That's okay, I've got a swim suit in my car if that would be okay. They' re boxer trunks, they're almost like shorts.”  
"Yeah, just so long as it's not a thong bikini," I joked. "Go get your suit."  
"I saved the thong bikini for Linda," he said with a wink.  
Was he serious? I could neither tell nor ask but my imagination kicked into overdrive as I pictured those tight, round butt muscles all bare and separated by a thong, and I couldn't even imagine what he would look like in the front. He ran out and got his swim trunks and I took him upstairs to change. I was excited at the thought that I might see him naked but it was not to be. He took the dry clothes and went into my bathroom to change. No matter; he was one of those guys who looked as good in his clothes as out.

I got special leave to come home for the wedding. I was anxious to see my family, but even more anxious to see Josh again. If anything, he was more good-looking than before and he looked like he'd put on more muscle. He wasn't as boyish as before and still treated me with great respect. I missed his bachelor party and the rehearsal dinner. It was just a few friends and family members who had traveled here for the wedding. Josh had just come in after a walk through the town with Linda.  
"Hey, I'm glad you were able to make it home," he said.  
"I wouldn't have missed it," I answered.  
"Tomorrow at this time we're going to be related."  
"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked.  
"No, not a bit. Do you?" he asked smartly.  
"No. I trust Linda's decisions."  
"What do YOU think, aside from her decisions?"  
"I think you're a hell of guy. So long as you treat my sister right, we'll get along fine," I told him.  
"No man would be fool enough to mistreat a marine's sister."  
"Because you love her, not because her brother is a marine."  
"I love her," he said. "I've told your mom that, I've told your dad that and now I'm telling you, I love her."  
"I guess I never asked you...where do you work?" I asked.  
"I'm a warehouseman. I load and unload trucks and wrestle heavy boxes around all day. It's not glamorous but it pays good and I like the physical part of it." He hesitated and looked at me with a thin smile. "Are you disappointed that I don't have a career?"  
"Your life is your career - taking care of my sister is your career from now on as well. How you do it is your business, as long as it's legal. I look at my parents and I think being a good husband is more important than any degree." He smiled a smile that made me melt. "You know, that's the first time anybody's referred to me as her husband, except Linda."  
"See that you live up to it," I said.

We were undressing for bed; Josh following my lead. I was down to my shorts, undecided whether I should go all the way and sleep naked as I usually did.  
"I haven't slept in the same bed with another guy since I was a little boy," Josh said.  
"That's good to know. Just don't get used to it," I joked. I peeled down my shorts. "I hope you don't mind, but I sleep naked," I said.  
"Mind? It just makes things more interesting," he said, laughing.  
I was hoping it would make things real interesting; that he would again follow my lead. That he would take his shorts off. Happily, he did. When he straightened I saw his manhood and had to stifle a gasp, but I know I didn' t hide my surprise.  
"Whoa! Does she know about that?" I asked.  
"About what?"  
"About that," I said, nodding toward his manhood. "Has she seen you?"  
"Uhh...no...you should know your sister better than that," he said.  
"I was hoping I did," I said. I couldn't help looking at him and since his manhood was the subject of our conversation I wasn't embarrassed doing so.  
"You're looking at me like I'm some kind of freak," he said. "No, not a freak; just...BIG."  
"You really are worried, aren't you; for Linda?"  
"I would be worried for ME," I joked. "If you don't mind my asking, how big are you?"  
"I don't know, eleven inches or so."  
"Eleven...inches!" I blurted. "And she's never seen you? Shit, you can't just spring that on her.”  
"I wasn't exactly going to spring it on her," he said with a scowl. "I love her. I'll make love to her. I won't hurt her."  
I looked away, with some embarrassment, partly because of my own hidden desire more than true concern for my sister.  
"Hey, I'm sorry, maybe I was out of line. Your size is a matter between you and Linda," I said.  
"It's okay, don't apologize. You're right, maybe I should have told her, or at least talked to her about it. But it's pretty much too late now. I can't go find her and tell her the wedding is off because her brother thinks my cock is too big."  
I had to laugh. "Maybe she won't think so," I said. "Not after awhile. It just looks big to me. And I've been in the showers with more guys than I can count and I know big when I see it. Shit, you should have been black," I joked.  
"I assure you, I promise you, that my own pleasure will always be second to my wife's," he said.  
"You're a hell of man for saying so," I said.  
"I have thought about it...the problems it might cause, being built so big...and I've prepared myself for a long wait if necessary," he said. "I would never force myself on her. I never have and I won't just because I'm her husband. I can wait for as long as it takes, for as long as she needs."  
"You're a hell of a man," I said him again as I put out my hand, “and you would make a hell of a marine. I apologize. I shouldn't have interfered."  
"Linda would appreciate your concern," he said.  
"Don't tell her," I said.  
"I won't, not for awhile," he said.  
"I know I might be interfering again, Josh...but are you, uh... saying Linda is a virgin?"  
"I don't know, it never came up. But she is so far as I'm concerned." He held up his hands. "Don't worry, I'll be extra careful and gentle.”  
I nodded and reached for the lamp. "That side okay with you?" I asked.  
"Yeah, for starters. I'll probably take my half out of the middle before the night is over."  
"Don't bet on it," I said and turned out the light. It was a strange feeling, crawling into bed with the big stud who was my sister's fiancé, especially both of us being naked. It was a queen size bed but we were both well-sized men and it could get crowded when we tried to move.  
"This is weird," Josh said.  
"It's only for one night. Like I said, just don't get used to it."  
He laughed. "You being a marine and around so many other guys I'm surprised you even noticed me," he said. "I figure you've seen plenty of big guys in the barracks and the showers."  
"Being a marine doesn't automatically make you hung," I said. "And besides, none of those other guys I've seen are going to be married to my sister."  
"Since you noticed, I, uh...well, I did too and you're not exactly a midget," he said.  
"I manage with what I've got," I said.  
"I'll bet you do," he said and I heard his smile. "And I'm not the one marrying my sister," I added. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Well, I'm guessing you're not a virgin...have you, uh...ever had any trouble with a woman handling you?" I asked.  
"Some. That's how I know I have to be careful with Linda."

It was strange talking to my soon-to-be brother-in-law like that. I didn't really know him, yet I felt I did. I guess when you're talking to a guy about the size of his cock you're bound to feel like you know him. I didn 't talk anymore when he didn't because I figured he wanted to get some sleep before his big day. Me, I couldn't sleep. How could I, lying next to the big handsome built, super-hung stud? As it turned out, Josh couldn't sleep either. I came awake out of a fitful doze to see Josh standing looking out the window. I lay watching him for a long time, enjoying his very masculine silhouette against the soft light shining in the window.  
"Hey, Josh, is everything okay?" I finally asked. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?”  
"No, just thinking about what you said." He half turned from the waist up. "You're right, I should have told her. I should have warned her and given her a chance to back out."  
I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. "Don't talk like that. You know she would never change her mind about marrying you over something like that.”  
"Shit, I'll probably scare her to death when she sees me like this, naked, with this club between my legs.”  
"If she's scared it'll only be because she's a virgin and that's only natural. But you won't scare her off. She loves you. And if you're half the man I think you are, you'll handle it. She loves you; it's all over her face. You'll work through it together if it's a problem. And given some time, she's going to appreciate what you're carrying around there. I know guys who would kill to be built like you are. And women who wish their men were. Trust me, you're going to make her very happy.”  
"Thanks for the pep talk. I just hope you're right. I hope I'm man enough to be the gentleman I need to be. I know when I see her like this all naked and beautiful I'm going to want… to want her so bad. I don't know if I trust myself not to turn into an animal.” He was speaking like a book, sentences you could print out and stitch onto some pillow.  
I laughed softly. "You don't have it in you to be an animal with your wife, not now, not fifty years from now."  
"I'm sorry, you must think I'm awful talking to you like this about your sister.”  
"Hey, if you didn't feel the way you do I would really be worried. I can well understand how you feel. If she weren't my sister… well, any man would be happy and lucky to have her."  
"I know how lucky I am," he said.  
"She knows how lucky she is. She practically worships you, Josh.”  
"Yeah?”  
"Haven't you seen how she looks at you?”  
"No, I'm too busy looking at her," he said. "I just pray I have the strength to deserve her worship.”  
"Hey man, there are ways of taking care of it if you have to. I'm sure you remember," I said, laughing.  
"Yeah, It hasn't been all that long ago," he said with an easy laugh.  
"And I know you'll make Linda happy.”  
"You've got my word on it; whatever it takes, however long it takes."  
I was standing beside him, close enough to feel his body heat and he could feel mine. "I didn't mean to butt in, and I won't, but if you are ever need to talk, since we already have, you'll always know where to find me," I said.  
"Thanks."  
Suddenly he put his arm round my waist and his other arm around my shoulder and gave me a quick hard hug. "It's going to be great to have an older brother I can talk to.” It was a hug that had no meaning to him beyond what he intended; like two naked jocks in the locker room, hugging after a job well done on the field. The touch of his bare, warm muscles against my nakedness gave me a jolt. The heat of his thick manhood brushing against mine sent a chill down my spine. I was sorry he broke away but relived for both our sakes. We stood there together looking out the window and I felt so intimately close to him. The time was so right and perfect and I knew I would never have this most excellent opportunity again. I wondered how he might react. Would he get pissed, and there would be a private little secret that we would carry for the rest of our lives? What if he got mad and exploded and told Linda or my parents? I couldn't bare for that to happen. He turned and went back to the bed and I was safe for the moment, although wrought with want and excitement as I watched his tight, round butt, spread open a little as he crawled into bed. He pulled his blanket over himself and only his feet were sticking out. My mind kept on wandering. I would even be happy just to lick his feet and have him dominate me, I thought to myself.  
"I don't know why I've even bothering to do this, I won't be able to sleep," he said snapping me out of my thoughts. He threw the blanket back and tossed and turned and I took every opportunity to look at his naked body in the soft light. He stretched out on his back with his arms folded behind his head, not able to sleep, and he knew I wasn't sleeping. I left the window and lay back on the bed next to him.

"You know what she told me?" he said out of the blue.  
"What?"  
"She told me the last several months we were going together that if I needed to, I could get my satisfaction elsewhere. Just so long as it wasn't with someone she knew. She didn't want me screwing any of her friends."  
"She must love you a hell of a lot," I said.  
"Did you?"  
"NO, well not… I didn't screw anybody.”  
"But?”  
"Well, I - I got a couple of blow jobs.”  
"From guys or women?" I asked.  
"One of each actually," he admitted.  
"Once from a woman I met at a truck stop; a trucker's wife. She sucked me while her husband watched and took pictures. We did it in his sleeper.”  
I waited to hear about t the other time, with the guy. Finally I asked him. "You don't want to know about that time," he said as a warning.  
"I do if you don't mind telling me."  
"It was a marine," he said. He hesitated and looked at me before he went on to get my reaction and maybe to see if I still wanted to hear the rest of it. "I picked him up hitch-hiking and about two miles down the road he started coming on to me, or at least I thought so. It was the first time anything like that had ever happened to me so I didn't know for sure but finally I came right out and asked him if he was coming on to me. And he came right out and said yes. So he sucked my cock going down the road at 70 miles per hour. Damn, I almost careened off the road when he got me off."  
"You're right, you shouldn't have brought that up," I said, laughing.  
"Getting to you?" he asked.  
"Yeah.”  
"Me too. Like you said, there are ways to take care of it that, I'm sure you still remember," he chided me.

I started to turn over on my stomach but Josh raised up like he was expecting me to jack off and he was going to watch. I stretched back out. If he wanted to watch me get a hard-on I wasn't going to deny him. And he wasn' t making any attempt to hide his. "Mind if I watch?" he asked.  
"Not if you don't," I said.  
"Okay, it'll give you a chance to see what I'm talking about," he said. We lay there like two boys, pulling on our cocks, watching them get hard; and with each passing second I grew more emboldened in my mind and more and more willing to take a chance on his reaction. I fought it but not very hard; I knew I would lose. His cock swelled and grew and lifted up from between his legs and swung to one side against his inner thigh. It lay there for only a second before it lifted higher and swung out across his hip. Then it pulsated again and swelled and lengthened as it continued grow till it swung up over his belly to rest against his abs. From there it pulsated and stretched up across his abs, way over his navel, reaching way too high. It was as awesomely wide as it was big; thick as a child's wrist, or at least I thought so. It throbbed hard, lifting up and down over his stomach. I was awestruck. I'd never seen anything like it and I had seen a lot of men, a lot of hard cocks up close and personal.  
"Geezusss!" I swore softly in disbelief.  
"I told you," he said. He reached down and pushed his cock up with his thumb. It towered upward easily ten or eleven inches, maybe more, and so thick it was menacing! "If you were a virgin, wouldn't you be scared to face that?" he asked.  
"My God, I see what you mean.”  
"Yeah, Linda is lying in bed right now dreaming about her wedding day and our honeymoon without a clue that there's a monster in another room waiting to become her husband.”  
"I wouldn't put it that way," I said. "You just have to keep reminding yourself how much you love her.”  
"God, I don't want to scare her and I don't want her to be afraid of me," he said.  
"Stop worrying. No woman could help loving and admiring something that size, no matter how scared she might be. She'll only see it as a challenge," I said.  
"I hope you're right. She can admire all she wants but she'll have to tell me when she's ready. I won't touch her till she tells me.”  
"You can't seduce her without scaring her," I said. "And probably even hurting her a little. She knows that. She'll want that.”  
"I meant I wouldn't force her.”  
"I'm sure she knows that," I said.

My mouth was watering and my throat went dry as I watched his huge cock throb and quiver up and down. I laughed softly. "You actually found somebody to suck that? I don't see how they got it in their mouth."  
"It was a challenge for the trucker's wife but her husband kept encouraging her for the camera. The marine, he took right to it. He choked on it but he was determined."  
"Well if Linda said you could look elsewhere, maybe that's what you'll have to do for awhile, at first," I said.  
"No, I wouldn't do that to her, not after I'm married to her," he cut in. "I can suffer through it.”

He tried but he couldn't even handle it through the night. He tossed and turned and I saw the poor guy humping the mattress. "Hey, who don't you just take care of it," I said huskily, breaking the dark silence.  
"Shit, I thought I'd given that up," he said as he flopped over on his back again. His huge cock swung and swayed and settled into a towering hunk of flesh up over his stomach.  
"Linda would feel awful if she knew you were going through this," I said.  
"Well, it's only a few more hours," he said bravely.  
"That's till you're married. After that, there's the reception, and then there no guarantees on your wedding night," I reminded him. I wanted him to jack off. I wanted more but it would be enough to watch him jack off. After tossing and turning a few more minutes, he said, "You're right, I gotta take care of this or I'm never going to get any sleep," as he raised up to get out of bed. I raised up too and put my elbows out like I was stretching, but it was to block him from getting out of the bed and going into the bathroom. "You don't have to go in the bathroom," I said. "It's not like I've never jacked off.”  
"But have you ever watched another guy jack off?”  
I hesitated, then replied, "Yeah.”

He sighed and laid back down but he didn't do it. His cock bolted and quivered up over his belly as he tried to stay in control. "That looks like it hurts," I joked.  
"It does," he said, and finally reached down and wrapped his hand around it. I was so impressed that his hand barely wouldn't reach all the way around. He moved his hand up and down the shaft several times then jacked it hard and fast for a few seconds then let go.  
"Why'd you stop?”  
"I can't do this. Hell, I'm a grown man, about to get married, I gotta have more control than to be jacking off the night before my wedding.”  
"Shit, let ME take care of it then, so we can both get some sleep," I said as I boldly reached for his cock. I don't know where it came from, the surge of courage that made me do it. He gasped and looked at me with a look of shock, but he was no more shocked than I was. I was surprised, too, that he didn't do or say anything; he just lay there with his cock in my hand. I squeezed his cock, It was hot and hard and veiny. I worked my hand up and down a few times.  
“Jesus… Fuck, are you...?" he started.  
"A marine," I cut in huskily. "That's all; just another marine.”  
"I meant… are you really going to jack me off?" Then before I could answer he suddenly climbed over me and got out of bed and went over to the window. I got out of bed. I moved cautiously up beside him.  
"Sorry if I made it worse," I said.  
"Naw, you didn't," he said. "Thanks, but I can't expect my brother-in-law to...”  
"Why not?" I cut in, and my hand around his cock again and shut him up. I squeezed his cock and moved my hand up and down the thick shaft. "You tell me if you want me to stop," I said.  
“No - No, don't stop," he gasped. "Oh fuck, your hand feels good," he whispered.  
"You deserve to feel good, with the kind of agony you're suffering," I said.  
"Are you really just another marine?" he asked, "because I never had a guy - a straight guy - do anything like this for me.”  
"I'm just a marine," I said again. "If you're looking for a label, I don't have one.”  
"Aw man, you're going to be a great brother-in-law," he said. "What… else do you do?" he asked cautiously, feeling me out.  
"What else do you want?" I asked as I squeezed his cock. He immediately reacted by gasping slightly. I said it like I was half joking; he could take it either way.  
"I don't know if you're, you know, just helping a guy out in his time of need or if you’re... just another marine who would… might… go farther.”  
"Come on back to the bed," I told him. I followed him the few steps back to the bed, my eyes glued to his tight bubble butt flexing with each step, spreading apart so beautifully again when he climbed on the bed. He stretched out and I crawled between his legs. I cupped his balls with one hand and gripped his cock with the other.  
"Nice balls.”  
"Thanks.”  
I pulled his cock up. "I've met some guys who like to brag that they've got ten or eleven inches, but this is no brag," I said.  
"I don't know. I never really measured it.”  
"We will some day. God, she's a lucky woman.”  
"I hope she thinks so," he said.  
"She will. I know I do.”  
"Do you?”  
"You know how rare it is to find a man like you? The perfect specimen. You' re the stuff dreams are made of," I said.  
He laughed softly, a little embarrassed. "Okay, if you say so." I lapped my tongue around the underside of his cock, swirling it around the rim. "Aw, man, y-you're g-gonna do it!" he gasped in a whisper.  
"Yeah," I said with a chuckle. "I'm gonna do it.”  
"Does Linda know, or do you think she might suspect?" he asked.  
"About me? If she did, do you think she would turn me loose with you in the same bed?”

I wrapped both hands around his cock and the head stuck up out of my two fists; enough for another hand. I needed three hands! Yeah, he was no brag; hell, he was probably bigger than eleven inches.  
"I need three hands," I voiced my thoughts.  
"No you don't," he said with a mischievous grin.  
"No, I don't," I agreed. I bent down and he gasped even before I took the head of his cock in my mouth. It filled my mouth deliciously... warm and meaty and pulsating with life. I got a taste of his pre-cum and it only whetted my appetite. I raised up. "How do you want it? Are you just wanting to get off or do you want me to take my time and make it good?"  
"I think I would like to enjoy it for awhile, if I'm able to hold off."  
"I'll help hold you off," I said. I nuzzled my face between his legs and licked his balls, sucking one in my mouth. I moved back and forth from one to the other; they were too big to get them both in my mouth at the same time. When I had him squirming I raised up and kissed the base of his cock and began the long journey to the top. Josh moaned and thrust himself at my face, desperately anxious. I took my time and he groaned louder, begging me to take his cock.  
"Awww… awww! Do it if you're going to… take it," he begged. I took my time instead, lavering my tongue over every bit of his hot cock, then covering it again with my spit. "Ohh, please! Don't put me through this… I don't need any more agony. Please, take it, suck it," he begged.

When I finally did take his cock in my mouth he and I let out a loud groan of delight and then settled in to enjoy it. He didn't say anything else till much later, when he was about to come. He just lay there writhing around and moaning from deep in his belly. I sucked him with a reverence, with such deep appreciation that it brought tears to my eyes. He was such a beautiful man and I thought that if my sister ever got tried of him I would take her cast-offs. His muscular beauty, the night, the intimacy of the quiet room, his soft moans, the hours till he would become my brother-in-law; it all made my pleasure more conducive to giving him greater pleasure. I wasn't able to take his cock all the way. He was too big. I tried again and again but couldn't get his head through the tight opening of my throat. I hoped my frustration didn't become his disappointment. It didn't.  
"You can stop trying to swallow it," he whispered, brushing his hands over my shoulders. "What you're doing feels just great." I was glad he said it but I didn't stop trying. The challenge was there, I just couldn't meet it. After touching my shoulders he seemed comfortable putting his hands elsewhere, caressing and squeezing the muscles of my shoulders and both arms. He even reached down to squeeze my pecs a couple of times. I wondered, if I raised up, if he might have reached farther down for my cock. I sucked him lovingly. It was easy to make love to his cock. I wanted to make love to him but I would have to take it slow. Getting his cock sucked was one thing. I wasn't sure how he would react to being made love to by another man, even a marine. I doubted if he had really been made love to by a woman the way he deserved. I went back down to his balls, then under them. They lay heavily on my face and he spread his legs wider and hunkered his butt up out of the mattress as if to encourage me to go farther if I wanted to. I nuzzled my face deep between his legs, lashing at the hardness in the apex of his thighs under his balls. He drew his legs higher and when I explored further in the grove of his butt he lifted his legs straight up.  
"Do you want that?" he whispered hoarsely as he drew his legs up against his chest. My moan told him that I did and I buried my face between his spread butt. "Ohh, God' he gasped with surprise. I licked the slopes of his butt, down into the crevice till I found the pucker of his asshole. "Awww," he cried out softly as I lashed my tongue out. "Ohhh, fuck what're you doing!” I moaned my reply and he understood. He hugged his legs tightly against his chest to spread his butt as wide as he could. I dug my fingers deep into the crevice and pulled his hole open. I could see the soft, pinkish muscles inside clenching and palpitating. I buried my face in his butt and drove my tongue deep in his asshole. "Aaahhhhhhh!" he cried.  
"Not so much noise," I said. "They'll hear you in the other rooms.”  
"Yeah... sorry... but, Jesus, I never felt anything like that before in my life!”  
"Bury your face in a pillow, I'm gonna do a lot more that you never felt before in your life," I told him. I tongued his ass deep and sucked the clenching muscle around my tongue and fucked him with my tongue. I ate his ass like a hungry puppy and he muffled his outcries in the pillow. Finally, he stopped me with his hand on my shoulder. "Aww, Fuck! Please, I gotta have a break from that. Shit, I can' t take it any more right now," he gasped. I left his ass and went back to his balls. I sucked them for awhile then moved up the underside of his cock. I pulled it up straight and licked it up and down like an all-day sucker, and it quivered under my touch. I lapped around the head for a moment till his cock was quivering terribly then finally took it in my mouth. My spit was running down into the crack of his ass and I used it to massage his hole with my fingertip. His asshole was still clenching madly and it was easy to shove my finger inside. He let out a little gasp then moaned as I shoved my finger all the way in. I quickly found his love nut and massaged and tapped gently around it. His moans turned into groans as he thrashed his butt around on my hand. "Oh, God! Ohhh, ohhhh, OH, mannn! Awwwhh, awwwww, w-what're y-you d-doing to me…? Ohhh, Goddddammmnn, I c-can't t-take this, I can't hold off, I-I'm gonna come!” It was as if his whole body exploded. I felt the surge of come through his cock then a great spurt of come shot up nearly to the ceiling. I was stupefied by his enormous power. I watched the rope of come descend till it landed with a soft splattered on his chest. He shot again, and again, his asshole squeezing and relaxing in turn and I kept dancing my fingers, two of them now, on his prostate. I lost count. I guess eight or nine salvos. he was pretty well drenched by the time he reached down and grabbed my wrist. "I can't… stand that… any more," he begged.  
"Okay." I withdrew my fingers and replaced them with my tongue.  
"Awwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he gasped in a whimpering moan. I didn't tongue him, I just inserted my tongue and let his asshole squeeze around it as he floated back down to his senses. I lapped his asshole gently and he seemed to like that. "Ohhhhh," he moaned, laying his hand on top of my head. "I don't know what the hell you were doing in there but you were driving me up the fuckin' walls. I never had to stop doing something because it felt too good. Where'd you learn to do that? How'd you find a spot that you knew would drive me nuts?”  
"Every guy's got a spot," I said. I was surprised that he didn't know it was his prostate. He knew he had one, but then I doubted if most guys realized what pleasure it was capable of bringing. I didn't think he would notice, or care, but when I raised up and crawled up to my side of the bed, he saw my still-raging hard-on.  
"I can jack that off for you," he offered.  
"No, you don't have to," I said.  
"It's the least I can do," he said, and reached for my cock. I was surprised by his offer, stunned that he touched my cock. His hand felt good but I didn 't want to come. I let him jack me off for a couple of minutes till I was getting too close then I stopped him.  
"I don't wanta come," I said. "I was hoping for a repeat performance.”  
"You want to do me again?" he asked, laughing. "I don't know if I could take it. Hell, you'll have me a blithering idiot by morning.”  
"You only have to say two words in the morning," I joked.  
"A good come usually relaxes me so I can sleep, but you've got me all keyed up.”  
"Does that mean you need some more attention?" I asked.  
"Yeah, but I really need to try to get some sleep. I won't be worth a damn to Linda tomorrow night," he said.  
"I doubt you will have to be worth a damn tomorrow night," I said. "Nothing against my sister, but I think you're going to spend a lot of nights just getting her used to the idea that she married a horse.”  
"Yeah, you're right," he said. He laughed softly. "This is a terrible thing to say but I just hope that sex with your sister is half as good as it is with you.”  
"I doubt she'll do what I did; that wasn't a true basis for comparison," I said.  
"I'm afraid I'll make the comparison, though. I won't be able to help it. I gotta tell you, man, I never had anything that felt so good.”  
"I could give you a real basis for comparison, but it might not be fair to my sister," I said, laughing.  
He raised his head up and looked at me. "It took me a second to catch that, but are you saying....”  
"Yeah," I said.  
"No kidding? No shit! You could take it that way?”  
"Yes.”  
"Aw, mannn, I'm never going to get any sleep, just thinking about it," he exclaimed.  
"Nobody was asking you to just think about it," I said.  
"You mean… really? R-Right now? To-Tonight?”  
I laughed. "Do you always stammer when you get excited?" I asked.  
"How do we... do it? How do you want it?" he asked anxiously. "Aww, shit, what a mess," he said then as he raised up and his come began to streak down his stomach.  
"I can take care of that; I shouldn't have let you make such a mess of yourself," I said, pushing him back down. "If you don't think it'll freak you out.”  
"You already freaked me out," he said. I leaned over him and began lapping up his come. "Oh, fuck… That is erotic as hell… Jesus, that's sexy, watching you eat my come!" he exclaimed softly. "Are you gonna actually eat it… swallow it, I mean?" I answered him by my action. I lapped up every bit of his come that I could capture till I had a mouthful. "Here's something to spit it out," Josh said, grabbing his shirt. But I swallowed. He lay there with a surprised grin as I gulped down his come. “Jesus!" he swore, laughing. "I don't think I ever seen anything so erotic.” I went to the bathroom to get the lube from my shaving kit. I applied some Anal Ease to deaden the pain a little, then lubed up my asshole. I took the lube with me and lubed up Josh's cock.  
"How do you want it?" I asked him.  
"Let me count the ways.”  
"Do you like your partner on top?" I asked.  
"Aw, yeah. But I think I would like to start out on top. Hell, I'll probably have you in every position in the book before it's over if you'll let me.”  
"You don't need my permission," I said. "Once you get that big cock inside me, I'm yours till you're done with me.”  
He laughed. "What would your commanding officer and fellow marines think of you talking like that?”  
I crawled up in the bed, smiling: “They’ve heard it.”  
He laughed silently: “Oh, that’s the kind of guy you are!"

"I don't quite know what we're doing," he said as he got up.  
"It's pretty much the same as with a woman, except it'll be a lot tighter," I said.  
"Do you mind doing it on your back, like a woman?" he asked. "Not that you're anything like a woman, but it's the way I'm used to it. Or I was. It’s been awhile since I actually fucked a woman. Not since I met your sister.” He laughed, shaking his head. "Shit, I don't believe this… I haven't fucked anybody since I met your sister, and now it's going to be her brother.”  
I laid myself out in front of him and cocked my legs up on either side of him. He took over from there. If he didn't know what he was doing, he acted by instinct. He lifted my legs up and I laid my calves onto his shoulders. He grabbed my ass and squeezed the muscles like I imagined he'd done with so many girls. I held my breath with great and fearful anticipation. He was going to pry me apart. Unlike my sister, I was no virgin, but being in the marines, there wasn't too many opportunities to pursue my passion for men. There was always the risk and one had to be extremely careful. Here, with Josh, I could give myself in total abandon, but I was a little scared. I prayed the Anal-Ease would work. The head of his cock pressed against my asshole. He worked it around, with gentle jabs, stretching the muscles. Then he put pressure on to enter me. It was a relentless pressure that I knew would send his huge cock bursting through my tight sphincter and plunging into the depths of my guts so deep, where no man had ever gone before. I felt like a virgin. I didn't ease away from him; instead, I held my ground, bravely offering my ass to his big cock. Suddenly the head popped through.  
"Haaahhhhh!" I gasped.  
"God!" he whispered. "Fuck, man, you're tight." Hell yes, I was tight. His cock would make anybody tight. The pain was terrible. If not for the Anal-Ease, I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I tried to keep my asshole from squeezing his cock, but to no avail. But it served to work through the pain. I was in a dither; I had two things to worry about. Besides the girth of his cock hurting like hell, he was shoving his cock deeper. "Shit, I hope this isn't hurting too much," he said huskily. His concern was little more than lip service, for he kept sinking his cock deeper into my ass. I was seeing stars, then seeing black, and I was afraid I might pass out. Some say that the more it hurts the greater the pleasure when the pain is gone. I hoped they were right; I was going to go nuts in a little bit. I hung on till he was all the way in me. I hoped my sister could do the same. I didn't know, maybe a woman was built to stretch and accommodate any size cock, but she was a virgin, and I'd had my share of cocks, and he was making me feel like a virgin. "Awwwwhhh, Godddd!" Josh moaned as he pressed his loins hard against my butt. "You know I'm not a virgin, but I never felt anything like this in my life." I hung on, squeezing my asshole around his huge cock, determined to work through the pain. "Fuck! This has got to be killing you," he said, suddenly surprised. "Is it? Does it hurt bad?"  
"Like nothing I ever felt," I said.  
"Aww, fuck, man… We don't have to...."  
I wrapped my legs around his slim hips to keep him locked in place. "Don't you dare," I said. "It's nothing I can't handle, just give me a minute."  
"Sure. Take all the time you want," he said. It was enough for the moment to have him arched and hovering up over me, his muscles bulging. I wrapped my hands around his arms. They encircled his triceps but I couldn't reach his biceps. The pain went from incessant to throbbing and I knew I was winning. I shuddered to think what it would have been like without the Anal-Ease. Josh's throbbing cock massaging my insides seemed to force the pain out and my asshole was throbbing with appreciation.  
"How're you doing?" Josh asked me. Looking right down into my eyes, I almost melted.  
"It's okay," I said.  
"It's okay, you can handle it, or is it okay?"  
"It's okay, you can move," I said.  
"Aw, thank God!" He eased his hips back up, pulling his cock back through my guts. I was glad I'd used so much lube; it was a tight fit. At the end my asshole squeezed tightly around the rim of his cockhead and it didn' t hurt; it was squeezing to hold him in. But he pulled all the way out. His cock popped free and I felt my asshole squeezing the air. Before it closed up he pushed the head back through. "How's that?" he asked.  
"Okay. You can fuck me," I said. He pulled and pushed the head of his cock back and forth through my asshole a dozen times. It felt great, but I wanted him inside me again, all the way. I wanted to feel his huge cock pulsating his heat through me. "Awww, give it to me," I moaned as I locked my legs tight around him and pulled him in.  
"Awwww, that is so good!" he cried softly as he began fucking me. I smiled at his deep appreciation. "You don't know! It's been so long since I was able to do this; shove my cock all the way to the hilt without a lot of whimpering and crying," he said.  
"I think I did my share of whimpering," I said.  
"I didn't hear any whimpering," he said. "You took like a man."

He fucked me slow and steady at first but then he couldn't help himself picking up the pace. When he pounded me too hard the headboard tapped out his rhythm against the wall and he eased off. "I don't know who's in the next room, do you?" he asked me.  
"No."  
"I don't want anybody to be asking what the pounding was," he said.  
"That might be hard to explain, coming from the room where the groom and the bride's brother were sleeping," I said.  
Several times he hammered the wall with the headboard before he got his rhythm and speed. He was caught up in it, thoroughly enjoying himself, but not without concern for me. He would fuck me deep, then shallow; hard and gentle; hard and fast like a jack-hammer, then slow and hard like a pile-driver. Each time he asked me how I liked it best. I liked it all ways. "You could fuck me standing on my head; it's great any way you do it," I said.  
"Can we do it upside down, seriously?" he asked with a grin.  
"I'm flexible if you are," I said.  
He pulled his cock out. "I wanna try something then.” He curled me up in a ball, placing my feet against the headboard to hold the position. Then, facing the foot of the bed he 'walked' up the headboard and hooked his toes around the top of the head board, supporting himself on his arms. With one hand he guided his cock to my asshole. I reached up to place it and he plunged it in me from on top.  
"UUUhhhhhhhh," I cried softly.  
"That hurt?"  
"No. It's just a different angle. And deeper," I said. He started fucking me, arched up over me like a muscle-bridge. "Awwhhh… Ohhhh… OHhh, fuck… Awwwhhh man, this is great!" The bed creaked loudly but it didn't hit the wall. He fucked me that way till his arms were shaking and we toppled to the side. He nearly fell off the bed.  
"Let's get on the floor," he said. I climbed out of bed and he bent me in half again. Then he fucked me backwards. "Ohhh, shit… Ohhhh, Goddd, that's wonderful," I cried. He was touching places I'd never had touched before. He stretched me out on the floor and fucked me on my stomach. He fucked me like a dog. He fucked me on our sides, front and back. He put me on top. He fucked me like a woman again, literally pounding me into the floor that wouldn't give. I began to wonder how long he could last, and to worry about my sister. She could have no idea what a stud she was marrying.

"I wanna come," he announced out of the blue.  
"Fire away," I said.  
"Can I come inside you? Or, I wanna shoot my load all over you."  
"Do we have to make a choice?" I asked.  
"I can't do both, I've only got one cock," he said.  
"Thank God for that," I joked.  
"We can do both...if you want to," he said.  
"Did you grow another cock?"  
"No, I can shoot my load in your ass this time, then if you wanna do it again, I can shoot it on you again."  
"Just don't forget you've got a wedding to show up for," I said.  
"Yeah, I wonder how many times we can work in," he said, laughing. We were on the floor with my legs over Josh's shoulders and he was fucking me with hard, determined thrusts. I probably had rug-burn, but my head was against the couch, holding me in place. Josh was snorting and gasping and his thrusts weren't paced and I knew he was working it up. I held my breath in great anticipation. Suddenly he snorted like a stallion, tossed his head back and the next second I felt the heat of his come spurting deep inside me. We gasped and moaned but neither of us cried out. If we had, I think we would have awakened the whole town, and certainly those in the B&B. He literally filled me up with his come. The stuff shot out and spread back around his cock like a fine oil massaging my insides. There was so much I felt it gushing out around his cock. He took a long time to wind down. Even after he shot off he kept working his cock back and forth, like a piston at the idle. Finally, he stopped. He toppled us over onto our sides, keeping his cock lodged inside me.  
"I gotta tell you, brother," he said breathlessly, "that was the best goddamned sex I ever had."  
"You shouldn't say that."  
"It's true." He laughed nervously. "I just hope it's not true after tomorrow.”  
"You shouldn't say that," I said again.  
"I not gonna be able to help making the comparison," he said.

“Josh, speaking of tomorrow..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I know you said you would be patient and easy, and that your pleasure would always come before Linda's. But when you shoved your cock in me you didn't have a clue that you were prying me apart. You seemed surprised that it hurt."  
"Aw, I know, I told you, I'm a pig. I won't do that with Linda," he said. "I promise. It's just that you… well, you seemed to be taking it like a man."  
"I tried, but I was worried about Linda."  
"Don't," he said.  
"There's something else, Josh."  
"What?"  
"Do you know how long you fucked me? How many positions you had me in? I don't know for certain, but I doubt a virgin can handle that."  
"That's always been a problem for me, I can fuck for hours. I could still be fucking you if I hadn't made the conscious decision to come. I'm glad we're having this rehearsal, then," Josh said. "You're teaching me what not to do with your sister."  
"No. Do it. You're a hell of a cocksman, you're going to be a wonderful lover, just work up to it more slowly. Maybe one position a night, huh?" I said, jokingly. He was getting heavy on my right leg and we moved up to sit on the couch. I was surprised when he laid his arm across the back of the couch and pulled me against him.  
"I owe you another fuck, or something, if you wanna watch me shoot again," he said.  
"I want to suck you off," I said.  
"You like my come?"  
"Yes. Does that sound awful?"  
"It gives me chills," he said. I let the slight pressure of his arm push me down so my face was in his crotch but then he stopped me. "I better go wash up first," he said huskily.  
"No, you don't have to," I said, and lifted his cock up and sucked it in my mouth.  
"Awww, fuck! Right out of your ass. That is sexy as hell!" I sucked him with the same reverence as before, deeply thankful for this opportunity. He splayed his legs out wide and I slipped off the couch between them. He put his hands on my head and shoulders, guiding my head up and down. Before he was completely hard, I forced my mouth all the way down the shaft to smash my face in his pubes. "AWWWHHHHHH!" he cried, muffling his outcry with is mouth over his forearm. “Jesus," he gasped, "Nobody's ever been able to do that!" I held him as long as I could, till his cock grew so hard and thick that it was choking me, then I raised back up.  
"Don't count on anybody else doing it anytime soon," I joked. I looked up at him. "Don't expect Linda to do it."  
"Linda will do only what she wants to do," he assured me. I went back down on his cock, not all the way, and started sucking him. "Do you want me to last or do you want me to work it up?" he asked.  
"It's your call," I said. "I just love sucking your cock. I don' t even care if its hard." I didn't know if he tried to make it last or if he worked it up, but I sucked him for over an hour. So long that I began to wonder if we would finish before time to get up and start getting ready for the wedding. Josh stopped me, lifting and holding my head in his hands.  
"Are we gonna try to work in anything else, or is this gonna be our last stand?" he asked. "Tell me so I can come, or not come."  
"I want another load," I said. "If there's time… Well, we'll play it by ear." Josh was all over the couch as I sucked his cock. I used my spit to lube up his asshole. I worked my finger inside him but I didn't get to finger-fuck him very long before he was writhing and thrashing around on my hand, going nuts.  
"You're doing it!" he gasped. "You're fuckin' driving me crazy again doing that! Awww… Awwwhhhhhh… Awww, fuck, don't stop… don't stop, man… You're gonna make me come… DON'T STOP!" Suddenly Josh raised up off the couch and stood in front of me. I kept my fingers in his ass and I leaned forward for his cock. I sucked it barely a dozen strokes before he pushed my head back and stepped back just out of reach of my fingers. He crouched on bended legs and jacked himself furiously, his fist smacking hard against his swollen balls. "You wanted another load, open your mouth, give me a target." He was at least two feet away from me. The anticipation built by the second. I was excited to see if he could hit my mouth, more excited that he wouldn't. Suddenly his hips lurched and his breathing came in ragged gasps, his jack-off motion became sporadic, as if he couldn't control his arm. Then he slammed his fist back hard and held his cock straight. I could actually see it throb with the first bolt of come. The stuff shot out like a rope and sailed right into my mouth! "Bulls-eye!" he gasped proudly. I was awed by his performance; his marksmanship and the volume of his load. He white-washed my face and neck and chest and shoulders. He shot over my shoulder. He shot it high to slither in my hair. Cum was flying everywhere. I knelt there, pounding my own cock like a jack-hammer. "Yeah, shoot it," he said. "Shoot it, brother, I wanna see you come!" His mere asking made me go off. I wasn't paying any attention to angle and I sent the first salvo of hot come splattering high up on his right thigh. "Awwhhh, that is hot!" he cried. From that first blast, I more or less went numb in the head and maybe blacked out for a second. Josh was still cuming but it wasn't reaching my face anymore. I was still cuming but it wasn't reaching him, either. We were both depositing streaks of cum on the carpet between us. Josh's body was trembling and he had to collapse back onto the couch. I hoped he didn't leave come streaks on it. I settled back on my haunches for a moment then laid back against the side of the bed. For a long time the only sound in the room was from our heavy, gasping breathing. "Holy Fuckin' Shit!" Josh swore softly.  
"Yeah… that was pretty awesome," I said.  
“Awesome, phenomenal, God! I hope it's like that with Linda."  
“Don't," I said. "Don't make the comparison. Men, like me, like it different from women. We give it different."  
"You can say that again." We stumbled back into bed and wrapped ourselves around each other.  
"If I could've had this and nothing else, it would be enough," I said. He laughed softly.

"Your body feels wonderful against me. Your muscles are like a god."  
"Don't let's get ourselves worked up again," he said. "I don't think we would have time for another round. I'll bet the others are already up. I should be in the shower right now."  
When he started to move, I held him tight, locked in my arms and legs. "Just a moment longer," I whispered huskily. I couldn't help that my voice broke.  
"Ace?" he said softly.  
"Sorry," I mumbled. "It's just that this has been the most wonderful night of my life. And I hate my sister," I added, forcing a laugh as I ducked my head so he couldn't see my face.  
Josh tilted my head back and looked right in my eyes, deep and unwavering. "It's been pretty damned incredible for me, too, but you won't let me dwell on it," he said.  
"Shit," I swore, "I could be in love with you myself!" I said.  
He smiled a smile that made me shiver. "Okay," he said softly. "Okay, for right now… for these short moments, let's go ahead and be in love." Where was this kid coming from! I was four years older than him, and he was taking me over.  
"Let's?" I asked.  
"Sure, why not? It won't make me love your sister any less. This is just us, me and you, for a few short moments. Can't we make the best of that?"  
"A few minutes isn't enough time to make the best of anything so wonderful," I said.  
"Maybe..." His voice choked too but he got it under control, ”maybe I can make it enough," he said. He parted his lips just enough to wet them, and I knew he was going to kiss me. I kissed him back. Our lips brushed together he nibbled on mine, moving on down to my chin, then down into the crook of my neck. He nibbled on my neck and moved down my chest.  
"Oh, Josh!" I gasped when he clamped his mouth over the right side of my chest. I nearly screamed when he sucked on my nipple. He tilted his head and glanced up at me and started to move lower but I stopped him. "No," I said hoarsely. "Don't go there." I pulled him back up and we kissed again, this time a passionate, toe-curling kiss with our tongues lashing around, back and forth in our mouths. When I thought he was going to start getting too passionate again, I gently separated from him.  
"You've gotta get married," I said as I stood back off the bed. I didn't walk away from the bed; instead, I put my hand out and pulled him off. We stumbled together and hugged for a few seconds but we both had the good sense and the courage to part. Josh walked toward the bathroom. I whistled and moaned. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss that gorgeous, tight butt of yours," I said.  
He laughed. "I'm gonna miss your hot, tight ass." He walked on into the bathroom then leaned back out of the door. "Or do I have to?" he asked. I went into the bathroom with him; I didn't think he would mind if I showered with him. It would be dangerous, but I wanted to do it. "You're not going to answer me," Josh said as he adjusted the shower.  
"What'd you ask?"  
"Do I have to miss your tight, hot ass?" he asked.  
"I don't know, Josh, you'll have to play that by ear," I said.  
"Why will I have to play it by ear? Why is the onus on me?"  
"Because I'm going to be yours at the bat of an eye. You have to decide what's best for your marriage."  
"No kidding? You will be?"  
"As if anybody could turn you down," I scoffed. "You could put a straight preacher on his knees."  
"Thanks," he said in a more serious tone as he stepped in the shower. "Thanks for saying you'll be there for me."  
"I won't be when you need me the most," I said. "I have to head back tonight. My plane leaves for Switzerland in the morning."

I stepped in the shower with him and Josh started washing my back. We both did the impossible; we showered and got out without any more sex, except that it was sexual just being in the shower with him. We got dressed; or rather, I got Josh dressed in his tux and he dressed me. The phone rang and it was my dad asking if we were up and ready. I told him yeah. We had about ten minutes before we had to leave and walk down to the quaint, tiny chapel on the other side of the main street. We paced the room and looked out the window. "I hope that doesn't leave stains," I remarked, looking down at the wet spots where I'd wiped the come off the carpet.  
"How come you didn't let me go where I was headed?" Josh asked in a husky tone. I looked at him, surprised that he was taking us there.  
"I didn't want you to do anything you would regret," I said.  
"I don't think I would regret it," he said.  
"I wasn't going to let you put yourself in that position to find out," I said.  
"I would do it now, if you'd let me," he said. "Not all the way... we don't have time... but to show you how much I think of you. Not just as a brother-in-law, but as a man."  
"Thanks, you saying it is enough," I said.  
"I would like to think, if we ever got together again, you know, say I would come to Switzerland to see you. That you would let me demonstrate."  
"Don't take that chance, Bro, not with me, not with anybody."  
"What's the chance? That I might like it?”  
"I don't want you liking guys and married to my sister," I said.  
"Its too late, isn't it, after I just had the best sex I ever had in my life with my fiancée's brother?"  
"This wasn't about you liking guys," I said. "This was you liking sex with guys. Don't take it any further than that."  
"You're afraid I might discover that I'm gay." he said with a grin. "Don't worry, that's not going to happen. I'm straight and comfortable with it, and with all the other feelings I have. I like having sex with guys, you showed me that."  
"Just don't get used to it," I told him. I kept glancing at my watch. I hated that we had to leave the room; I had the fantasy that we had just met and that we were spending the weekend together. When the time came, I looked out in the hallway to see if Linda was anywhere in sight.  
Josh pulled me back into the room and closed the door. "You wouldn't let me go where I was willing to go; is it okay if I kiss you one more time, like brothers?" He wasn't really asking. Before I had a chance to say anything he had me pulled into the embrace of his powerful arms, his muscular body against me and his mouth covering mine. His tongue probed my slack lips and lashed around inside my mouth. I moaned and whimpered, and I think he did too. I felt his hands moving down towards my ass slowly and when they reached their destination his right hand went in between our bodies, cupping and then massaging my cock through the fabric. I kissed him for as long as he kissed me; it was Josh who parted. "Thanks," he whispered.  
"That wasn't a brotherly kiss," I said.  
"Maybe not. I just wanted to give you something to remember me by." I laughed. He had given me the most wonderful night of my life and I would never forget it.

We were at the altar, waiting for the music to start. I stood at his side and slightly back from him and I could see his butt muscles clenching, one side then the other; a trait of his that I would discover and forever enjoy. The music started and my sister appeared in the doorway. She took my breath away, and I heard Josh gasp at her beauty, and I knew I had nothing to worry about. Last night had been a young, healthy, horny stud discovering the beauty of sex with another man who just happened to be his brother-in-law. He was straight as hell, and I knew if it ever did happen again, it would be with me. I ached inside when, after the ceremony, Josh took his new wife in his arms and kissed her. My lips burned from the memory of the touch of his lips and my body ached at the touch of his big, capable hands. I stayed for most of the reception but it was hard to see Josh and Linda so happy together. I couldn't deny my jealousy and I wasn't sure I could hide my hurt. Finally, I made my excuses to leave, earlier than I had planned. My dad took the mic from the band and announced that I had to leave to catch a plane back to Switzerland, then he handed the mic to Josh. "His brother-in-law would like to say a few words."  
“Ace, I just want you to know, and I want the world to know, I think you're the greatest brother-in-law a guy could hope for. But I want to change that. I hope, given time, to prove myself, that you will someday call me your brother. Now, I want you all to know, and you to know, Linda, that this really is the first time I've ever told another man I love him. I love you, Bro." There was a hush then applause. I teared up, standing with my mom and dad and my sister, now Josh's wife. As he came toward me I hugged and kissed my mom and dad, then my sister. Then I hugged Josh and he hugged me back, and for that brief moment when his muscular body was pressed against me, we were making love. "Hey, Ace, I would kiss you good-bye, but my wife's watching," Josh joked. I waved to everyone and started to leave and my dad started to go with me. "No, I want to walk away, with this picture in my mind," I said.

It was a night flight and it was dark on the plane. I gazed out the window into the black night and relived the last twenty-four hours. I let the tears run down my face unashamedly… nobody could see. I had the brother I never had. I'd had the lover like I'd never had before. And I didn't really hate my sister.


End file.
